Grand Magic Games X805: The Spirit and the Steel
The first round of regulation matches had been commenced, and a hush fell on the crowd as the announcer prepared to speak the names of the contestants. "From the Galdrabok guild, we have Journeyer herself, Durga Devi!" The announcement was met only with confused murmurs from the stands as the crowd struggled to put together whether or not they had ever even heard Durga's name before; alas, some of them had not and the best Durga had gotten out of them was a few loose hollers. Nonetheless the woman walked into the arena with a stone face, her hands clasped to her navel as they almost always were; she was ready to win. "Hmph. It's about time we fight. Riddles are for bookworms."The Steel Wolf walks out of the the many doors that leads to the areana. He begins to rubs his head as he looks at his opponent. A female, yes, but he sensed vast amount of power from her which resulted as a sigh. This is gonna be one fight he may or may not win. "This is probably is or not my day. Better give it my all." Taros said in a irritated tone. Durga stood blankly, showing no reaction to her opponent. The pair walked up to eachother, and stopped within a five meter distance of one another. A siren went off, signalling the beginning of the fight. Durga adjusted her glasses with one hand and gathered a mass amount of magical energy in her other hand, appearing as an orb of blue light that teemed with power. Moving with ease, she pushed her arm forward and in turn launched the orb at Taros's direction; the attack cost little magic power, as Durga found it wasteful to go all-out if she didn't have to. Taros cracks his neck while he raised his fist into the air, tremendous amount of ice magic formed around his fist, condenses it into small orbs of subzero temperature ice fist, squats from his current position and fires the said balls of ice from his fist to collide with the opponent's attack. He has trained long and hard for the GMG and he is showing it. The attack explodes upon contact, sending small bits of ice across the battlefield. Durga suddenly had an idea enter her mind, and thought it to be suitable and actually preferable for the situation; she used her psammokinesis to raise a wall of sand behind Taros before pulling her arm in towards her, consequently pulling the wall toward her along with Taros. Taros sighs as he rised his left and right hand while charging alot of ice magic begins to swirling around his left hand, stomps the ground as in to kick up the heat, in this case ice, and the ice begins to crackled with magical power, the Steel Wolf turns his body around to rapidly punches the sand wall, causing the sand to harden with each strike. Durga blankly stared directly into Taros's eyes as she reached her hand out before curling her fingers inward slowy, one by one. The hardening of the sand only made her attack stronger as she pulled the wall towards her, hoping to eliminate her opponent by breaking the five meter rule; Taros inched closer as his attack was generally nullified. In order to assure her victory, she stomped her foot on the ground, which caused five foot by five foot fissures in the ground that were perfectly straight. Almost immediately afterwards, the ground inside of the lining sunk into the ground for about ten feet, with it standing only a few inches from the moving wall that was pushing Taros towards it. "You have to do better than that!" Taros said to Durga .Taros used Phasing Magic to slip through the sand that was pushing him to be disqualified as he hates such tactics. He wants to get blasted into piece by his foe, not be pushed out of bounds. He punches the ground in rage to show for it. Durga showed no emotion and simply dissipated her attacks, before Taros punched the ground in anger. The woman slowly moved her hand towards her the hem of her skirt, before quickly whipping out what appeared to be dual war fans with black corundum tips. In the blink of an eye, Durga used one of her fans to sweep up the sand surrounding the two, causing a thick and obscuring whirlwind of sand to envelop them; after this attack, Durga threw both of her fans as boomerangs towards Taros with the intent of causing severe damage. Taros grabs his Steel Magic Gloves and puts them on his wrist as he waits for them to come on in his range. Then, instinctively, as the fans came close to him, he punches them out of his way with very fast attacks with a pissed look on his face. Seeing as he needs to make her to take this seriously, he puts both of his arms out as ice magic formed around his fist while he was charging up his magic. He roars as he begins to send ice blast at her and the walls through Ice Right Straight and Ice Left Straight combo."Take this! " Taros roared. Durga grew increasingly tired of Taros' evasion of her attacks, and decided to do something about it after she had dodged his Ice Magic spell; she fell to the ground with her knees pointed downwards, moving her body into a runner's position. This movement activated her Sand Buster spell, and a torrent of sand picked up behind her and launched towards the attack at extremely high speeds; upon contact both spells exploded in a blast of magical energy which Durga avoided by using her Air Waltz technique. She followed up this attack by closing her eyelids tightly before opening them very wide and revealing a certain magic sigil that replaced her normal eye. Following this, a massive portal opened up between the two, and three giant men in massive suits of armor pulled themselves outwards. The portal then closed and the men all pulled out large bows, then shooting spear-sized arrows that glowed with fiery energy towards Taros. "Now that is more like it! "Taros blocks the attack, but the impact sent him flying across the field and he reposition himself as the spear-shaped arrows were flying at him. It was the perfect attack combo and only a pro can handle it. Taros used Steel Body to turn his body into steel, before getting hit by one of the spears, which hurt like crap and begins to punch each attack away before getting on his knees. He didn't show fear or hopelessness, but excited. This is what he wanted. A battle when both fight at their best. Now, he is getting it. "Finally decided to work for it huh? " Taros said to her. Durga then materialized large amounts of a blinding pink energy behind her as the summoned spirits dissapated; the sigil on her eye grew brighter as the pink energy took on the shape of approximately five swords that were suspended in the air behind her. With a quick wooshing motion of her hand, the swords were sent flying into Taros' direction at incredibly high speeds.